


Massages

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl loves massages from Negan. Negan’s hands are large, strong, and magic against his skin. Stripped down in Negan’s bed, Carl enjoys a massage from Negan. Though his favorite part, is when Negan massages his butt. Carl has a round, plump, bubblebutt. Shaped almost like a peach. It’s smooth and pale like the rest of him. Negan loves Carl’s butt and touching it so it works out perfectly.





	Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Hey, perv," Carls cheek was pressed against the bed. "Hands off my ass. I hurt my back today, now isn't the time to cop a feel." He rolled his eye, turning his head the other direction. Negans hands slowly moved up from his ass to the middle of his back. Carl smiled. "Better," He hummed.

"You don't need to scavenge for a while. We have enough. You're just obsessed with leaving." Negan dug his finger tips into Carls back, smirking when the boy moaned beneath him. "You could just lay in bed all day, read, do whatever you do," He paused. "Probably glare at a wall all day," He mumbled underneath his breath. "And I was not feeling you up!" 

"Yeah, you were." Carl didn't bother correcting Negan again when his hands slid back down to his ass. "The only reason you started giving me massages was to feel me up..." Carl didn't mind, though. Sometimes, Negan would finger him while other times he would massage his ass. If Negan was pent up he would grind his dick against Carls ass, but most of the time he had himself under control. 

"Maybe," Negan pulled his ass apart, looking down at Carls bright pink hole. Boy pink was always Negans favorite. All tight and smooth. "But you like it. You get off knowing that I will do whatever I want to you when you lay down."

"Just shut up and give me a massage." Carl reached out and touched Negans thigh, sighing. "Your hands are amazing..." They were big and covered in cuts, but somehow very gentle and soft. Negan would touch him hard, but soft at the same time. Like he was holding on to something he could lose. 

"I've been told." Negan slapped his ass, sliding his hands down the backs of Carls thighs. He spread his legs and slid his hands back up, ghosting them across Carls balls. "I've had a lot of practice."

Carl groaned, shaking his head. "God, you're such an asshole. You know mentioning them..." Carl buried his face in a pillow. He knew Negan loved him but it was still hard to think about. Negan had loves other people before him. How could he accept that? "Mentioning your wives ruins the mood." 

"I'm sorry, darling," He leaned down and kissed Carls back, holding Carls hips down against the bed. He sat back up and slid his hands across his back. Carl really was beautiful. "You know I only want you..." 

"You better."


End file.
